1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cradle device for holding a bobbin in a yarn winding apparatus of an automatic winder or the like, and particularly relates to a cradle device for holding a bobbin in a yarn winding apparatus for forming a cone.
2. Prior Art
Even in a case where a yarn is wound about a conical bobbin to form a cone, in prior art, there is used a yarn winding apparatus in which a swinging shaft of a cradle holder for supporting a cradle is supported vertically to a casing. The swinging shaft of the cradle holder is inclined with respect to the axis of a winding package.
In a package wound by a conventional yarn winding apparatus in which the swinging shaft of a cradle holder is inclined with respect to the axis of a winding package, the end faces of the yarn package protrude toward the small diameter side of the bobbin. Particularly, as shown in FIG. 4, this tendency is great in a case of carrying out increased taper winding in which an angle of inclination of a bobbin shaft is gradually increased at the rewinding process.